One day at a time
by Boscoandfaith4eva
Summary: I don't really know what to write apart from this is my first Fan-Fic, About B&F


Disclaimer- I don't own anything so don't sue I have nothing you want but I wish I did

Authors note-This is my first fan-fic story I have ever written so sorry if I get some facts wrong.

Thank you to- LovinBosco for encouraging me to write this and Faith-in-Faith and Lore shipper sista for proofreading it.

Please R&R tell me if you hate it or like it

Has it stopped?, Faith Yokas thought to herself, the sound of shattering glass and people screaming had stopped, it seemed like hours had gone by when Bosco, Davis, Cruz and Yokas were deciding what to do about Donald Mann. Before they knew it masked gunmen had surrounded the room they were in and bullets started flying. Faith had thrown herself onto the floor with Bosco throwing himself on top of her to protect her. The bullets had been so loud. Faith lay on the floor with her eyes shut tight with Bosco's body covering her. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked down at the floor a pool of blood was next to her, Oh my god she thought to herself, I'm shot. Heaps of thoughts started racing through her head, Faiths kids, Fred god she hated him right now, her job, Bosco, Bosco! Was he hurt? Where was Faith shot? She felt no pain anywhere Faith looked down at herself and realized that the blood wasn't coming from her it was coming from Bosco. Faith scrambled up from lying down and Bosco groaned as he slightly rolled off her.

"BOSCO!" Faith cried

She ripped open his shirt where the blood was coming from and saw that he had taken two bullets. One had entered his upper chest and the other just above his stomach. She checked his pulse it was weak.

"Bosco I'm going to go get some help you stay with me" Faith said to Bosco standing up then she realized Cruz was on the floor and remembered that Davis had been there to but she couldn't see him.

"Davis!" she called out, where had he gone? Faith ran over to Cruz and checked if she was breathing, she was.

Suddenly the door burst open and a doctor and Davis came racing in. Davis had gone to get the doctors; Faith didn't even hear him go out the door.

"Who's hurt here?" The doctor asked

"Over here" Faith called out "he's hurt really badly please help him"

"We'll do everything we can" he said rushing over to Bosco and checking his pulse

"What's his name?" he asked her

"What... oh uh um Boscorelli his names Officer Boscorelli" Faith sputtered. Suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulder it was Davis "Come on Faith let em work"

She was so shocked to even think right everything had happened so fast.

But the main person she was worried about was Bosco, was she ever going to tell him that she loved him.

"Officer Yokas" Doctor Thomas said coming out of the ER

"Yes how is he?" Faith asked running up to him "how did it go?"

"The surgery went fine he had a collapsed lung from one of the bullets but we have fixed that and 3 broken ribs from the second bullet they're bandaged up at the moment , but he should recover nicely" Doctor Thomas replied

"Oh thank you so much may I go see him?" Faith said

"Yes he's in room 205"

Most of the downstairs of Angel of Mercy Hospital was a mess, 15 people had been shot and badly injured including Bosco altogether. Cruz had a grazed arm from one of the bullets which had missed her and had been unconsious for about 3 minutes when she hit the ground; And Davis just had a few scratches on his head. Faith only had a bump on the head from hitting the hard ground. Faith walked into room 205 to see Bosco lying helplessly on the hospital bed.

"Oh Bosco" Faith whispered walking over to him.

Many tubes covered his body with 3 machines beeping. Faith pulled up a chair and sat down next to his bed. She held Bosco's hand in her own and watched him sleep.

"Faith! Faith Wake up" Sasha Monroe whispered waking up a sleeping Faith. She had fallen asleep at Bosco's bed.

"What, what wrong" Faith woke up startled

"Nothings wrong I just wanted to ask how you were and to tell you that Bosco's awake" Sasha replied

"He's awake?"

"Yes I am, I just didn't want to wake you up" Bosco's voice spoke up

"Bosco you're awake,  what time is it?" Faith asked

"3:15 am" replied Sasha

"I've been awake for about half an hour" Bosco said in a dry voice

"Do you need anything, a glass of water or something?" Faith asked Bosco hearing his dry voice

"Water please" Bosco answered

Faith poured some water into a plastic cup and gave it to him.

"Why didn't you wake me? Have the doctors taken a look at you yet?" Faith asked

"Yes they have and I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful sleeping" Bosco answered

"Well anyway I just came over here to see how you and Bosco were doing and to ask if you needed anything" Sasha spoke up

"_I_ need to get out of this place" Bosco said

"You can as soon as your better, that's what the doctor would probably say" Faith answered

"Yeah he told me that when he came in to check on me while you where sleeping, I hate him poking things all over me, I just wanna go home to my own bed" Bosco whined

"You're not going home" Faith said "You're coming to stay at my place for a while I don't want you to be alone"

"But you have Fred and the kids" Bosco said

Oh that's right I haven't told him about Fred and the kids leaving me Faith thought. I'll tell him later.

"Um yeah that's right, I'm sure they won't mind" Faith lied

"But still-"

"But still nothing you're coming to stay and that's final" Said Faith

"I'm going to go and get some coffee Faith do you want some?" Sasha said changing the subject

"Oh yeah sure that'll be great"

"Okay I'll be right back" Sasha said

When Sasha had gone Faith turned to look at Bosco

"So are you really alright?" Faith asked Bosco

"Yes I am don't worry about me" Bosco answered pushing himself up a bit on the bed and wincing

"Are you in pain?" Asked Faith

"A little bit but nothing I can't handle"

Bosco trying to act all tough because he's a guy though Faith but I know he's a softie deep down inside

"Watcha thinking about" Bosco said looking down at Faith god she was beautiful he thought. The way her blonde hair fell over her eyes when she looked down and when her beautiful blue green eyes lit up wherever she looked but now her eyes looked so lifeless like the bulb in them had blown.

"Nothing much, I'm just a bit tired"

"You should go home than I don't want to keep you here" Bosco said

"No I want to stay I don't want to leave you" Faith answered

"You don't? Well I don't want you to go either because I need you...I love you Faith" Bosco said starting to go all red as he realized what he just said

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Asked Faith

"I'm so sorry it just slipped out but it's the truth I always have loved you since the day I meet you at the academy and I understand if you don't love me back the way I love you, I know you love Fred and the kids more and I don't want to ruin that and-"

"Bosco shhhhh" Faith said putting her fingers over his lips "I have something to tell you... Fred left me the day the day Davis and Sully found Mikey, the kids have gone with him too, Bosco he meet someone else" Faith said and started to cry at Bosco's bedside

"Oh my god Faith why didn't you tell me before"

"Because....I was so confused then" Faith replied "and you had a lot of stuff going on"

"Oh Faith....." Bosco said "I would hug you but yeah...I'm a bit injured here"

That made Faith laugh a little "Yeah I guess you are"

"Faith everything's going to be alright I'll be with you through this the entire way ok I'll always be there for you" Bosco said

That made Faith cry even more but happy tears to know that she had the best partner and best-friend in the world and by then she forgotten what Bosco had said.

"Wow Faith he didn't leave much did he" Bosco said looking around Faith's apartment

"No not really at least I get to keep the TV and most of the bedroom stuff even though I haven't been sleeping in the bed lately" Faith answered him putting his Mustang keys on the kitchen bench. Faith had driven Bosco back to his place to pick up a couple of things to bring over to Faiths apartment where Bosco would be staying for a little while

"You can sleep in the big bed if you want I've been sleeping in Emily's and Charlie's room" Offered Faith

"Are you sure I can sleep on the couch?" Bosco said setting his two suitcases down by the couch

"No sleep in my room the couch is to uncomfortable to sleep on and the doctor said you need heaps of rest so your ribs can heal properly" Faith insisted

"Oh if you insist" Bosco said dramatically he really wanted the queen sized bed he loved spreading out on them and he hadn't slept in a big bed for ages

"Do you want anything to eat?" Faith asked from the kitchen

"What have you got?" Asked Bosco

"Uhhh I haven't been grocery shopping for awhile so we only have stale bread, carrots, tinned peaches, nachos and some chicken soup" Faith answered searching through the kitchen

"I don't mind whatever you're having I guess" Bosco answered "apart from the stale bread"

"Ohh I _really_ wanted to eat that" said Faith sarcastically while putting some Chicken soup in the microwave and opening the packet of corn chips

"Really?, Well do you need any help in there?" Bosco asked

"No I'm good make yourself at home put the TV on or something it's so quiet in here" She said

Faith heard the TV turn on just as she got the hot chicken soup out of the microwave. She set it down on a tray with the nachos and two glasses of coke and carried it out to where Bosco was sitting on the couch.

"Here we go eat up" Faith said

"Interesting Combination" Bosco said

"I know it is, now what are we watching?" Asked Faith

"Sports" Replied Bosco

"Oh no we aren't my TV, my channel" Said Faith turning it over to a romance movie

"Oh gag me" Said Bosco a few minutes later as the couple on the movie locked into a passionate kiss. Bosco looked over at Faith who had tears in her eyes and he realised she must be thinking about Fred.

"Hey Faith are you alright?"Asked Bosco

"Yeah I'm fine" She replied while a tear slid down her face and she quickly wiped it away

"_Come here_" Bosco sighed and wrapped Faith into a hug careful not to hurt his ribs too much while Faith cried like a baby letting all the feelings that she kept bottled up inside out and like that with Bosco lying down with Faith wrapped in his arms they feel asleep together.

1:47am Saturday Morning

Bosco woke up to see Faith in his arms with her hair covering her face. He looked down at her as he though she was asleep.

"I love you Faith" Bosco whispered brushing her hair out of her eyes and kissing her lightly on the cheek as he closed his eyes again falling into a deep sleep dreaming about the one he loved

1:52am Saturday Morning

Faith opened her eyes a little later as she heard Bosco say that

"I love you to Bosco" Answered Faith tilting her head up and kissing him on the cheek and she did she always had ever since the first day when she meet him at the academy.


End file.
